Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3284502-20150518233409
It's good to be home. What the fuck is up with trolls this weekend and this no reply glitch? I thought I told y'all to be good. :P Okay, replies: @ Trolls - Fuck off. We do not have time for this. @ Kieri - Congrats on moving back to the UK! I'm just sorry it wasn't under better circumstances. @ Rob - I'm sorry about your dad. :( I hope you have a peaceful time at the funeral. As always, hit me up if you would like to talk. @ Dani - Oh, sweetie, I am so sorry. I know I can't know JUST how you feel, but I do know how much it hurts to lose your grandmother on her birthday. I went through the same thing last year. If you'd like to talk, I'm always available on skype and chat. Just hit me up. @ Lauren - AW YES SLAY WIFEY SAW AVENGERS! <3333 We should be Brutasha, yes? TSwift video: That was the best video she's ever done, bar none, ever, goodbye I am dead. I never expected anything so badass from TSwift. I love "Justice" and "Mother Chucker". Do want. Okay, so, trip details: - Both cities were beautiful and a lot of the people were really sweet. Yes, there are a lot of cows in Ohio. :P Still, very nice cities. I'd love to see them in more detail in the future. - The trip was rather rushed I noticed. We rarely had personal time and got kinda shoved from spot to spot. I know we had places to go, but honestly? It'd have been better as a week long trip. - We went on a tour of a championship horse farm. VERY cool and a beautiful farm, but I didn't like the staff. They seemed to have inflated senses of superiority - hating on northerners, young people and technology, and they did not care about the horses at all. One of the little ones was absolutely terrified and they still made it hold still for pictures. Fuckers. - Country music Hall of Fame fuck yes. I loved it. Only regret is there was not enough time to see everything and I didn't get to eat. - The Grand Ole Opry is fabulous. 10/10, would recommend. Everyone was so sweet and supportive of each other and UGH SO CUTE. Also, got inspiration to write my first song here (well, my first serious attempt at a song, I don't count parodies like "Fuck It All") - The driver and tour guide were very sweet, funny, and timely - Coolest tour of Nashville ever, bar none. Again, a little high on her own intelligence, but you know what? Good tour. - I liked the tour of RCA Studio B, but I'd only recommend it to a big Elvis fan. They spend 3/4 of the time talking about him rather than the frillion other artists there. I was okay because I like Elvis, but it'd have been nice to hear more about the others - Decent videos and stuff on the bus, but they were pretty old. Makes sense since my brother and I are the only ones who were there and under 30, but still. - The places they took us for lunch, or where we went for dinner were VERY tasty. I approve. Even the ratchet hotel food didn't actually taste bad...although their vodka gave my mother gut rot. - Today's lunch however good it was, sucked. We waited for an HOUR for our food. The manager said it was because they didn't know we were on a timeline...when they told her before it was a bus tour and she said they'd be ready. Really, lady? - The border was surprisingly lax. They didn't even check our passports coming back, just grabbed our duty forms. - I got some cool stuff: A Grand Ole Opry t-shirt, a shirt from the Hall of Fame, some bracelets, a hat, and some kickass red and black cowgirl boots. Much love. - Apparently I do not look 19. I look 15 at best. Also, my family is a very young looking one. I'm gonna look 12 with tits forever. *cries* - Unfortunately I didn't spend a lot of time looking at the scenery because I was reading....GAME OF THRONES. Game of Thrones Thoughts (spoilers for first book) - Overall? That was one of the best books I've ever read, ever, bar none. If they're all this good, I can see this series being my new third favourite (behind Redwall and the Tortall books). - Dany is my motherfucking Khaleesi and I will be accepting no substitutes. - Cersei is a queen, goodbye. I know she has a heart. There is not much ROOM in it, but it exists. That said, her fabulous will to survive, have her kids thrive, gain power, and cut down her enemies, and her sneaky, ambitious, cut throat ways have sealed her in my "delightful bitch" loving heart. - The Stark children are precious babies whom must be protected at all costs. - I don't like Jaime. That seems to be an unpopular opinion early in the series, but I can't stand him. He seems like a swarmy, obnoxious douchebag....whom pushes small children out of windows. So yeah, fuck him. - I really admire Ned but AGH WHY??? - I like Robert but I do not love him. I was sad when he died, but not devastated like when Ned did. - I felt so bad for Mirri but I also felt bad for Dany. Don't hate either of them. - Tyrion is alright, and I love him, but I doubt he'll be in my Top 5 when the series is over. - Joffrey is a little fucking punk and I hate him, but not as much as some others I could name. Speaking of... - FUCK LITTLEFINGER. HE IS A TRAITOR, A PETTY PRICK, AND A GRADE A CREEPER TOWARDS SANSA. BACK THE FUCK OFF BITCH, THAT IS *MY* 11 YEAR OLD LIL PRINCESS AND I'LL FUCKING OBLITERATE YOU IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH HER. GO LITTLEFUCK YOURSELF. - Arya, sweetie. I'm so worried about her, alone in Westeros. - I like Varys strangely enough. So far, I feel like he really DOES want peace, and while he ACTS the amoral bastard, I do think he has a heart somewhere. - I fully understand why very few wikians ship Drogany. They were fucking awful at the start. I'm 99% sure if I didn't go preshipping them, I'd have hated that ship. But that said, I DID end up shipping it. A lot. I blame the wonders it did for both parties as people and characters and the fact they seem to have legitimately changed and gotten better. That said, that does not excuse the nonconsensual acts and I completely understand everyone's hatred. And trust me, just because I ended up shipping it doesn't mean I'll be excusing or overlooking the bullshit in this ship. I'll be there railing against it right along with you. Also, the next person who says Dany wasn't raped out of denial or malice is getting verbally torn to pieces. It IS possible people missed the passage or are just show watchers parroting the multitude of book fans who say she wasn't raped. When I did my research, I didn't find anything about the rape in the books either until Dani showed me, so I won't snap unless it's clear they DID see it and just don't care, but those under that description? Ohoho, I am calling bullshit. Ship it if you ship it, but don't fucking candy coat it. You own up to your ship's shit. - Seriously though, WHY do I fucking always fall for the tainted ships before I find out they're tainted? UGH. WHY? STUPID FUCKING SHIPPER HEART. WHY CAN'T YOU POINT ME AT GOLDEN COUPLES INSTEAD? UGH. I am so sorry. Had to get that out. - On another note, I am also hardcore shipping Ned and Catelyn and I am not sorry at all about getting that out, because R e l a t i o n s h i p g o a l s. - I ship Sansa and the Hound, but unlike Drogany and Ned/Cat, they are not OTP yet. I want to see more of them. Plus I have no idea how to feel about the Hound. On the one hand, he's very good to my sweet baby girl, Sansa...but I don't know how much I trust someone JOFFREY likes. I swear to God, if this bastard upsets my bbygirl, he'll deal with me. And the Hound won't LIKE dealing with me. - Drogo is a bad person. Full stop. Sure, he listens when Dany tells him how she'll be treated and makes clear what she wants and how he will NOT be harming her again...he also continues to let his men rape and cosigns the practice, as well as threatening to rape every woman in Westeros. Bad person. Bar none. I could ONLY tolerate him during his better moments with his wife. She REALLY worked wonders on him, but like Lyanna said, love can't change natures and his nature is "fucking awful". Yeah, wasn't too broken up about him dying. Goodnight, sweet asshole, may the Great Stallion carry you away up the Mother of Mountains in the Nightlands or whatever the fuck happens to good little Dothraki when they die (considering he's a khal, I assume he's been what constitutes the Dothraki's idea of a "good little Dothraki"). If y'all want a rant on why he sucks, hit me up. - Sam and Jon are platonic husbands. Yup, you heard me, p l a t o n i c h u s b a n d s. BrOTP to the max. - I have this bizarre fascination with the Dothraki. I can't help myself. Every fantasy type place, I want to know more about AT LEAST one minor faction/culture. I can't help it. It happens to me in EVERY FUCKING FANTASY. In ASOIAF, it seems it is the Dothraki. - #TeamRenly when it comes to the Iron Throne, since Dany is busy in the East with a teeny-tiny, itty-bitty broken khalasar. - Bitter that Rhaego was stillborn. IMAGINE Dany as a mommy. I'd DIE. - I like Jeyne. I'm scared for her. - As much as I don't ship them, I thought Sansa's crush on Loras was TOO fucking cute. Also, Myrcella's crush on Robb. SO ADORABLE. <333333 - Robert and Ned are BROTP and everything hurts quite badly. - BOW DOWN TO THE MOTHERFUCKING KING OF THE NORTH, BITCHES. - Catelyn is a poor, underrated Queen and I wanna hug her, give her soup, and tell her it'll be okay. ...Except I'm a spoiler hound and so I already know that to do so would be a lie. - "The Usurper owes Drogo a lordship"...AU where they both live and this becomes a thing. Catie and I have discussed this and decided it would be the most hilarious thing ever. I may or may not be writing fic on this. - Wait, shit, that would mean Drogo would have dragons and that is not a good thing. Drogo + Dragons = Bad. This may not be a good idea. - Related note: Viserys is an actual toddler. All he did was walk around yelling he was SO the king and he was TOO the dragon. Fucking bitch please. That said, his death was well done. That's ONE way to kill him bloodlessly. Full points for creativity, Drogo. A+ - Mago is a bastard. Kill him horribly, Dany. Also, I'm SO glad he's dead in the show. Thank you Drogo (one of the few times I can utter that sentence). - Jorah is so fucking shady, my god. Even without my spoilers, he gives me bad feelings. I swear to god if he touches my Khaleesi... - Dothraki guy (Mago?) : The horse doesn't marry sheep, you stupid fucking whore. Dany: Excuse you, bitch? I am the motherfucking dragon, I'll eat you AND your godsdamned sheep lady, you little fucker, don't fucking try me. Drogo: Hot. What, I mean, uh, right, DON'T QUESTION YOUR FUCKING KHALEESI. Dothraki guy: You were literally JUST agreeing with me! Drogo: Don't question your khal either. I'm not afraid to cut open your throat and rip out your tongue. Didn't you watch the tv show? Dothraki guy: The one where you died from a goddamned paper cut? Yeah, I saw it. Drogo: Fuck off and get out, you're listening to the fucking Khaleesi. - An actual conversation that totally happened. *nodnod* - Seriously though, why do people keep pissing off the Dothraki rulers? Has that EVER gone well for them? First it was Viserys, then the poison seller, then Robert, then the Dothraki guy whining about not being allowed to stick his dick wherever he wanted (yeah, go stick it in a bear trap thanks), and then Mirri. Honestly. Do they need a fucking neon sign saying "THIS IS A BAD IDEA. DO NOT PISS THEM OFF IF YOU ENJOY LIVING." - really, there must be less painful ways to get them to kill you. I mean, I'm sure if Viserys just asked NICELY, Drogo would HAPPILY have lopped his head off when they left the sacred city, but noooooo, had to go and make him mad. - Jhiqui is my favourite handmaid of Dany's. She seems to be a very proud Dothraki and very knowledgable, but she's always deferring to the other handmaids. Doreah isn't Dothraki, but Jhiqui lets her get closest to Dany, and she only seems to cosign Irri's Dothraki tidbits, rarely if ever adding any of her own. She's also flat fucking terrified of Drogo and will not translate anything that will upset him, but she knows both languages without seeming to know much about the people speaking the Common Tongue. Fascinating lady and I look forward to more. - Rakharo is my favourite bloodrider. He always listens to Dany, rescues her, and is very nice to her. I approve. - Loras seems interesting already. - No Martells? Boo. - Rhaenys sounds too fucking cute and fuck you, Tywin Lannister. - Fuck Tywin in general tbh. Child murder approved, picking sides on convenience, being a craven bastard, being a child abuser....I really see nothing to like yet. - Robb PWNED Jaime's sorry ass and I love it. EAT IT KINGSLAYER. - Barristan seems badass, even without spoilers. Much love. - Waiting for fucking Stannis already. - Jon and his family relationships are so sweet, but SO SAD. - The Mountain can rot. - Bran and Rickon are little cuties and may they stay that way. - Theon is the bae. A cocky bastard, but bae. That seems about it. Good lord, that was long. Now I need to finish Redwall so I can finish ASOIAF.